Do you love me?
by newrelics
Summary: A story about one of my favorite couples form Hetalia- Romania and Bulgaria.
1. Chapter 1

Romania x Bulgaria

Chapter 1

He was going to come over again. It was not like I didn't like him. Romania was friendly and all, but sometimes a little too touchy. But I couldn't tell him no. He had that weird voice that practically said: I`m feeling sad, so I agreed, even if I was feeling feverish and tired and not in the mood to listen to his loud voice and weird, dark humor. I said yes. But I also think that if I have said no, he would still have bugged me about it, or just emotionally black mail me. It was way easier to just let him do whatever he wanted.

After a few hours I heard the bell from my door and I immediately tried to mentally prepare myself for whatever his mood was going to be. I took a deep breath before opening the wooden door.

"Good morning" He said while hugging me and kissing both my cheeks.

"It`s not morning. It`s 4 in the afternoon. I answered, grabbing his bony shoulders, hoping he would let go of me, instead, he brushed his nose on my neck. "What?" I asked frowning."

"Hmm… you're burning." I don't know why, but that statement made my face burn, and because of that I became more aware of him. The weird way he was breathing, irregular, the short inhales that alter with the deeper ones, like he had just ran, or the long and warm exhales that practically slipped on my already hot neck.

"I think I caught a cold." I responded, pushing him away. Romania looked at me, like he was studying my face, giving me the impression that my fever has gone up. "Will you stop glaring, please? It creeps me out."

"You`re face is also read. I you caught a cold you should drink some lime tea. It`s good for colds. Or eat some garlic." He said in a wise voice. In the first second I only sighed. I was certain he was going to start giving me granny`s wisdom-like treatments.

"I`m not going to eat garlic and I don`t want to drink tea now. I took a pill, I`ll live." I answered and all he did was shrug his shoulders and walk pass me. You could at least close the fucking door.

"Put on your pajamas and go to bed. I will be your nurse for today" Romania shouted from the kitchen.

"No, absolutely not!" Of course I didn't agree at first, but after thirty minutes of complaining and fighting I found myself in bed, with the blondish Romanian making me drink tea. It was either that or watch him sulk on the couch for the rest of the day and listen to his mischievous comments. I called that childish, he called it being eccentric.

The truth is I was feeling embarrassed, I did not need someone to make such a fuss over a minor cold, but he seemed to enjoy the role of the nurse. He actually made me food and tried to feed me like I was a kid, but of course, even my tolerance has a limit so I insisted on eating myself.

After a while, I started enjoying being taken care of, especially when he seemed to be willing to help me with whatever I wanted. So… telling myself that it was just this once, I decided to take a little advantage of his care for me. I asked for water, than later I wanted milk with honey, I even told him to bring me orange juice, but since I had no oranges, Romania also had to go out and buy some. To be franc, I wanted to at least be fair and pay for them, but he refused, telling me that one day, when he`ll feel sick, I have to spoil him too.

It was now dark outside, and Romania was still at my home. I was guessing he was not going to leave, but shockingly, it did not bother me. He didn't make any weird jokes anymore, and he wasn't as agitated as he usually is. Maybe because I was sick he acted like that? I was looking at him sitting on an armchair near my bed in a Turkish position, while eating one of my yogurts and staring at the war movie from the TV, even if it was Bulgarian and he had no idea what was going on because he didn't ( and still doesn't) speak my language. Still, he had a fascinated expression on his face. I thought if he was more interested in the things the explosions then the actual plot. His brown eyes that could easily look red had a weird, childish glow in them when a tank exploded or someone used some sort of weapon.

I found myself thinking he was cute. It wasn't like I wanted to. Romania was my friend for a long time and we only had one major fight, but none of us actually remembers it very well. Why was I thinking he was cute? I saw him a million times before, but only now I was noticing details to which I was blind. Like the shape of his nose, the funny way his fang looked when he smiled widely, even his little preposterous hat that he always had started to look somehow normal… would he be mad if I kissed him? No! I couldn't think like that. It was because of the fever that I was wandering such things. He had to leave, his presence confused me.

"You can go home now" I told him in a calm voice. Romania looked at me weird, like I was saying the most unbelievable things.

"But you're sick."

"I`m fine now. So you can go home. Or are you here because you are the one feeling lonely?"

I`m being mean… why am I being mean when he was so nice?

"Hey, I just wanted to visit you and see how you are doing because… because we`re friends, not because I`m lonely."

Do you want to start a fight? Stop it!

"Is that so? I was thinking it`s because you feel left out since, let`s face it, you`re not the most likable person."

_Too far, you`re going too far. _

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He asked, getting mad. It didn't take a lot to make to upset him, and I was surely doing an excellent job at it.

"You can be way too arrogant, self-centered, childish, and you just refuse to let go of the whole Transylvania thing that happened with Hungary. Seriously, who cares?"

"I do! And how the hell did this conversation end up to be about Transylvania? Fine! You want me to live, I`ll live, and furthermore, I won`t come back. If I knew you disliked my presence so much, I wouldn't have even called in the first place!"

He was annoyed. I could see how his eyes held the anger and hurt and disbelief. He trusted me and called me a friend and I acted like that because I... loved him?

_I`m sorry… Don`t be mad… I didn't mean it. Come back… _

But he left. I heard the door slam and the car engine start.


	2. Chapter 2

_Idiot! That`s what you are, a big idiot! _

I tried to control my anger, but it seemed impossible. What the hell have I done to piss him off like that? Was it because I came over, but he said it was ok, and I acted the best I could, I tried not to make him feel uncomfortable or awkward because he was ill, and yet he snapped at me!

The tears I had in my eyes wouldn't go away; they kept finding a way to blur my vision, roll down on my cheeks and finally crash on my knees. What was I, a high school girl?

_I came because I wanted to see you! I wanted to see you so bad! _

I looked again at Bulgaria`s house and sighed before leaving. If I was such an arrogant, self-centered, childish and resentful person, then I won`t call him anymore. I won`t visit him and I will avoid all contact that is not strictly related to business issues. If he didn't like me, I didn't like him either.

_But I do… I do like him. _

It took about three hours to get home. I tossed my clothes aside and crawled in my bed wearing just my boxers. I don't think I was mad anymore. That anger from the beginning was replaced with a weird bitter feeling. I was feeling lonely. I always feel lonely since it seems that lately things are not going on so well around my place. The economy is down, my boss is corrupted and even my people started to hate me. Of course I felt lonely when the Frenchmen made fun of me. Of course I felt terrible and wanted to be with someone. Bulgaria, what have I done to make you mad?

I felt asleep rather fast, feeling exhausted. The warmth of the bed, the smell of my perfume, the light weight of the blanket that was covering me made me feel secure. It was a nice feeling, a sensation of being protected against the outside world. I was actually happy that I had a one-person bed, in that way, I couldn't feel any empty space.

The next morning I was woken up by the phone, but I didn't really care who it was. I was in no mood to talk. Actually, a little part of me wanted to be Bulgaria. I wanted him to call me in desperation, to suffer because he acted like a jerk. Was I overreacting? Was I wishing for him to hurt because of my pride? Maybe, but I didn't care at all.

I had to do something to cheer up, like go out and take a walk. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went to a park that was ten minutes away. It was such a lovely day, the green that surrounded me, the kinds that ran in the park and the people that were chatting on the benches made it even more beautiful. I sited under a tree and rested the back of my head on the hard trunk and closed my eyes. The air smelled like flowers and freshly cut grass. The noises from the people seemed far away now, and yet I could feel their voices touching me like warm, loving, hands. Yes, things were going bad for me then, but the happiness of my countrymen gave me hope for a better future.

After a couple of hours I left. I bought myself an ice-cream and started walking around the town. I was actually started to feel much better. In the evening I actually went to a bar and had a couple of drinks. I chatted with the bartender about the football game even if I wasn't such of big fan of the sport. I only left because I notice it was almost midnight and I didn't want to go to bed too late because I would only end up sleeping the whole day, and I hated wasting my days.

_Are you still mad at me? _

No! I shouldn't think of him. I had such a beautiful and calm day and now his imagine popped in my head and it just ruined the last hours I spent having a pleasant time. I sighed, thinking it was because of the drinks I had, even if I wasn't at all drunk.

But I didn't care!

_I miss you…you idiot. _

I didn't care what he was doing anymore, I wasn't resentful towards him at all.

_I hope you couldn't sleep last night worrying about me. I hope you couldn`t eat anything today either. _

I didn't want to see him.

Please come and say that you are sorry.

I didn't care at all for him.

_I think I love you…_

And yet I couldn't even get away from him. When I got home, Bulgaria was sitting in front of my door, resting his forehead on his knees. I stopped for a moment, feeling a slight ache in my chest. I couldn't face him now, I had no idea what to do or what to say, but unfortunately, the gods were not by my side in that night. Bulgaria, as if he was controlled by a higher power noticed my presence. I`m saying this because he raised his head and looked directly at me, as if I was the only think around. I couldn't see any hesitation in that gesture, not even a moment of `oh, I have been staring at my knees for God know how long, let me see what is around me`. He just saw me.

"Don't even think about running!" He shouted at me, while getting up as fast as he could.

"Go home!" I yelled in return as I turned my back to go away. I didn't know where… just away.

"Ro… Romania! Wait!" Bulgaria voice came from somewhere close this time, and before I had a chance to respond or to run, his hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me. "Let – me – go!"

_Your hand is cold. How long have you been waiting? _

"Where were you? I called and I called, but you didn't answer. I thought the worst! I was so worried." Bulgaria`s voice trembled a little and his other hand was now holding one of my shoulders. "Have you been drinking? I can smell alcohol."

I know it was a childish think to be mad about. Maybe he was right about me being childish, and arrogant, and self-centered and resentful…

" I don't have to tell you anything. Go back home, or go spend your time with someone pleasant and king and…"

"I`m sorry, ok?" He said. "Let`s not fight, please. I hate fighting you; I don't want to fight you… not you…" Bulgaria rested his head on my shoulder and I could fell unusual warmth coming from his body.

"You have a high fever!" I said realizing he was still sick. "You should go home and rest if you are sick, you idiot!"

"I… I tried calling, but you didn't answer. I was worried especially since you said you don't want to see me again. Forgive me, please…I was mean and I said stupid things. I want to be your friend again."

I don't want you as my friend…

"F- fine. But only because you are sick! Now go inside and I`ll warm up some milk. Or do you want tea?"

Bulgaria didn't answer. I grabbed his hand and pulled him after me towards the house. Why did he suddenly become so quite. Was he feeling that ill? As I opened the door and walked inside he pulled his hand from mine and embraced me and I thought that was weird since he was so protective over his personal little bubble. I could feel his chest against my back, his slim but strong arms holding me tight while he brushed his lips against my neck.

"Ro… is it ok… is it ok to kiss you?"

"The fever is making you delusional."

"I want to kiss you. Will you be mad if I kissed you?"

I turned my body so I could face him. His eyes were glassy, like those of a man with a very high fever. I answered his question by pressing my lips against his. Bulgaria`s tongue moved across my teeth for a moment, before I opened my mouth so he could kiss me as he wanted.

His mouth… even his mouth is burning

He sucked on my lower lip and bit it gently before breaking the kiss. "Don't be mad at me." He whispered before he took my hand and led me to the bedroom. I could feel myself overwhelmed by thoughts. Was it really ok? Did he actually want to be with me or was he being influenced by his fever?

_I hope you won`t regret this tomorrow. _

Bulgaria sat on the bed and pulled me in his lap. I didn't resist at all, actually I embraced his waist with my legs and rested my head on his shoulder. His fingers grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head and I did the same thing to him. I pushed him down and just looked in his dark eyes for a moment. He really did had a pretty face.

"Because you made me sad, I`m top." I said with a smirk on my face.

"How mean, you`re emotionally blackmailing me again."

"You can leave anytime."

"How mean." He said again while we were unbuttoning each other's jeans. His body was burning and I loved how it felt against me. In a matter of second we were both completely naked and I was kissing his chest. He moaned, and that made me smirk.

"Here…" I said pressing two of my fingers in his mouth. He grabbed my wrist and started licking them slowly, moving his wet tongue across them. "Enough" I told him and pulled my fingers away. "Now, just relax…"

I slipped one of my fingers in him, loving the way he moaned my name over and over again. I played a little with him before adding another finger. This time he grabbed my hair in his fists and mumbled something I didn't understand.

"Condom." I said to myself as I reached to the small commode from the side of the bed. "Got it!"

"Give me that." Bulgaria said and took it. He smiled at me and opened the wrapper with his teeth. "I`ll put it on for you."

"Tell me if it hurts." I said and slowly pushed myself. The feeling I had then was simply overwhelming, my mind becoming blur and my body moving out of instinct rather than logic.

It was a night I will not forget…

"Say… Romania… do you love me?" Bulgaria asked while playing with the blond hair of his lover.

"I don't really know…" Romania said and berried his head in the chest of the man next to him to hide his blushing cheeks.

_I love you. I love you so much it hurts. _

"How about you?" The mumble of the blondish man was heard in the otherwise quiet room. "Do you love me?"

"Ro… I`m a little confused myself right now."

_Of course I love you. I love you more than anything. _

"And next time... it`s my turn to be on top!" The Bulgarian added with a laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Romania was sleeping besides me on his stomach, hugging his pillow. Two months had passed since we decided that is best if we… become a couple and I still haven't heard him say that he loved me. I mean, I knew he did, at least I suspected he did, but I truly wanted to hear him say it. But I couldn't ask him again without the risk of sounding too girly.

The next morning I woke first, but I decided to lie there until he opened his eyes. I liked the weird look he gave me every single morning for the first couple of seconds, like he as wandering what the hell was I doing there, in his bed.

That morning was no exception. He scratched his cheek and stared at me for a moment, before smiling widely, showing his slightly larger fang. That thing kind of made him look a little cartoonish, so did his hat, but I didn't mind at all. I learned to love his eccentric nature. His… peculiar way of being kept me away from getting bored, for example he freaked once because I whistled indoors, saying it brings bad luck and attracts bad spirits. He also covered my eyes when I saw three butterflies because that was bad luck. I wasn't even allowed to cut my nails on Fridays, and Romania got scared when the neighbor's dog barked three times, because, from what he told me, that means someone has died. He believed is the superstitions to such an extent that he actually carried a dice for good luck and got happy when I dropped a knife on the floor, almost cutting my foot because that meant a friend was going to visit us.

I can`t say I was bothered by his weird beliefs since I always knew he was a little strange, but I never expected a spider on my coat to mean money, and never thought that a cat born in May was considered a cat of a witch, and if you kill a cat, you sacrifice your soul to the devil. Actually, he told me so many superstitions that I was shocked he still had the courage to go out.

Romania stood up, stretching his arms so that his back would crack and then got out of bed before finally saying "Morning…"

"Good morning." I answered, still on my back, in bed, feeling numb and bored for no reason.

"What are you doing? Going back to bed on such a lovely day?" He asked with a grin on his face. "I wanna go somewhere today."

"Where?" I asked, yawning. Even if I was the first one to get up, I was also the one who was feeling sleepy, but then again, he did have an abnormal quantity of energy.

"The park!" Romania answered throwing himself over me. "You`re so lazy! Come on, get up!"

"I can`t with you over me!" I shouted, pushing him away, making him laugh. "Let`s eat breakfast first and then we`ll go out you hyperactive maniac."

After we eat I kept my promise and went with him to the park. Of course he acted the way he always did, all touchy and unconscious of the fact that other people were around him, but that amused me somehow. He sometimes grabbed my arm and dragged me to different stands to buy popcorn or ice-cream or candy… or whatever he wanted since I couldn't say no when he seemed so happy. As I said, he wasn't the kind to take no for an answer like an adult. I preferred him happy then sulking for the rest of the day.

"Ro…" I said after he poked my ice-cream with his pinky and sucked on it with an innocent look on his face. "If you want this type of ice-cream we can go and get you another one."

"Nope. I was just curious. Mine`s better."

I could only sigh.

On the way back, because it was getting dark and there were few people on the street, I decided to take his hand in mine. Unlike my hands, his were warm.

"You cold?" He asked looking at me with interest, like I was about to say the most important think ever.

"No, not really." I answered. Actually, my hands were cold because I was a little nervous. I was thinking about kissing him when we get to his home. To be honest, I was thinking about doing more than kissing.

It was almost ten o`clock when we got back home. "Hey, Ro… this night… doesn't it remind you of something?" I asked while pulling him closer to me.

"Huh?" He said at first, confused, before realizing what I was talking about and smiled. "Oh, Bulgaria, I didn't know you are such a romantic."

"Don't be stupid, I`m not!"

"Yea right, I bet you cried at Titanic."

"We watched that movie together, you were the one that kept crying and yelling why the hell are you stretching over that piece of wood like that. It ain`t a bed! Make him some space, woman! He`ll die! "

"What the hell are you talking about? That never happened. And if it did happen, hypothetically speaking, I would have been right. Jack died because she was selfish and didn't want to share that wood-thing with him. It was big enough for both of them."

"You cried like a little girl." Immediately after I said that I felt his sharp elbow hitting me in the ribs. " Aw! Damn it! That hurt!"

"Serves you right!" Romania shouted in a loud, proud voice, making me a little mad. Still, I grinned and grabbed his shoulders forcing a kiss. "You know… someone might see."

"You do have curious neighbors" I agreed before grabbing his hand and pulled him after me towards the entrance of the house. I can`t even remember how I ended up in the bedroom, kissing him passionately, trying to get his shirt of, but failing miserably. Because of that he laughed and undressed himself.

"Calm down. I`m not going to run." He chuckled in my ear and slowly licked my neck. The tip of his fingers sled down my bare chest and slowly touched the belt of my jeans. I could fell his hands slowly moving, taking my belt down and unbuttoning my pants.

I pushed him down on the bed and climbed over him, supporting my weight in my arms. I kissed his neck, making him giggle before pulling am so I could take down his pants.

We were both naked. I couldn't help but stare in his brown reddish eyes that studied me so curiously. I kissed him again, loving the warm feeling of his mouth. I wanted to reach to the nightstand and grab a condom, but I just didn't want to break the kiss, so I ended up slamming my hand on the wooden surface.

"Wow. You know what that means?" He asked blinking at me curiously.

"That this is going to hurt like hell?"

"When someone hits wood or an object made of wood, that person is going to have a love affair. Guess that one`s true, right."

"Ro…I want to tell you something."

"I can`t take you seriously when you're naked and with a condom in your hand."

"You`re impossible."

"Yeah, yeah, pout the rubber hat on the head already…or would you prefer me to be top?"

"Shut up…" I said before ripping the plastic wrapper. It was a little like the first night… even the strong hot feeling that I had in my chest and guts was the same.

"Bulgaria? I… love you."

I choked with my own air and saliva. He said it… he said he loved me. I couldn't help but grin.

"I love you too, even if you are a superstitious freak."

I didn't let him say anything and kissed him again. I could have sworn that kiss felt better than the other ones.


End file.
